<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unextraordinary by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382584">Unextraordinary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inuyasha Issekiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's more sweet and innocent Mrs. Higurashi/Naraku; this time it's about a moment during class when she realizes how 'plain' people can be when compared to Nature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome's Mother/Naraku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unextraordinary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published April 17, 2008</p><hr/><p>She finds flowers within vases. Red to violet. Trimmed and dewed. They wait to be arranged.</p><p>The student works while the teacher watches. She applies knowledge gained by experience. He gauges what had been learned.</p><p>Colors and scents. Textures of petals. Flowers, flowing through fingers, assembling that lei. And she wonders about the perfection of it all. The art of the gods, revealed by those intricacies of Nature, suggests genius beyond comprehension. Ever more and more man seems to be unextraordinary by comparison.</p><p>So distracted she does not noticed the spider.</p><p>She jerks away - he grasps her hand, her shoulder - a strand of cleome tumbles.</p><p>The eye formed by the webbing gazes across the cover of the leaves.</p><p>"Why fear? Higurashi! The artist that dreamed the flower imagined the spider. <i>We</i> are part of the world."</p><p>She squeezes his hand; he returns the gesture.</p><p>"Master Onigumo," she utters - and relaxes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>